Computer memory modules are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,039 to Lee is an example of a computer memory module. Lee provides a memory module that includes a plurality of semiconductor memory devices mounted on a printed wiring board (PWB). The memory module also includes longitudinal contact terminals for connecting to a computer mother board arranged along at least one longitudinal edge of the PWB and transverse contact terminals for connecting to the computer mother board arranged along at least one transverse edge of the PWB. A socket for the module includes at least one longitudinal part into which the longitudinal contact terminals are inserted and at least one transverse part into which the transverse contact terminals are inserted. Each transverse socket part can be mounted on a pivot attached to the longitudinal part and rotated to engage a PWB inserted in the longitudinal part. Alternatively, each transverse part can be a flexible circuit carrier.
U.S. Pat. Pub. 2003/0090879 to Doblar et al. is another example of a computer memory module. Doblar et al. provides a memory module for expanding memory of a computer. The memory module comprises a printed circuit board including a connector edge having a plurality of contact pads configured to convey data signals, power and ground to and from the printed circuit board. The power and ground contact pads alternate along the connector edge with no more than four adjacent data signal contact pads without intervening power or ground contact pads. A plurality of memory devices are mounted on the printed circuit board. A clock driver is coupled to each of the plurality of memory devices and is configured to receive a differential clock signal and to produce at least one single-ended clock signal for clocking the plurality of memory devices. The clock driver includes a phase-locked loop for phase-locking the at least one single-ended clock signal.